


On Bets and Their Consequences

by Salamander



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, pre-crossdressing, rampant objectification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Salamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake makes a foolish bet, and Sherry takes him up on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Bets and Their Consequences

“I bet you anything I can make that shot,” Jake said with a smirk, sighting down the length of his magnum.  
  
Sherry eyed him. “With the kickback on that piece?”  
  
He fitted a slug into the chamber, flipping it closed with a fluid movement. His pose was completely relaxed, breathing settling as he sighted again. “Sure thing. Wanna make it a little more interesting, babe?”  
  
Sherry looked at the target, then back to Jake again. “Yeah,” she said, as he inhaled. “You’ll be wearing my dress if you miss.”  
  
His exhale turned to a splutter, tiny but obvious if you knew what you were looking for, and his shot rang out, muffled through their ear protectors. Sherry’s eyes were on the target, clean and unbroken circles, a single hole puncturing the wall to the left. She arched an eyebrow at him as he stared.  
  
“I win,” she said. She ran a hand down her body, grazing breast and hip.  
  
Jake watched her movement like a hawk, eyes flickering over the dress as if noticing it for the first time. Where it was long on her, around knee-length, it would be so much shorter on him. He couldn’t imagine the way the material would cling to him as it clung to her curves, but his competitive side flared hot.  
  
“And what do I get in return, babe? Seems like a one-sided deal to me, you gotta negotiate, ya know?”  
  
“There’s no negotiation in a bet, Mr Muller.” Sherry turned to leave, throwing him a heated glance over her shoulder. “But I’m sure we can come to some sort of agreement.”


End file.
